One Hundred
by TVchick08
Summary: I'm going to try and write 100 drables, in no particular order. mostly Nathen, with some Meva.
1. Baby

Title: Baby

Author: Britt

Rating: It may vary, but probably no more than M

Pairing: Stephen/Natalie. with mentions of Miles/Eva

Summary: Natalie's mad at Frank

Disclaimer: They still aren't mine.

The Prompt was Baby

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie was mad. No, wait, very very mad was more like it. No matter what anyone said, Frank was definitely not her favorite person right now.

"Natalie…" She was brought out of her very threatening thoughts by the sound of Stephen's voice. "Everything okay?"

"Just peachy." She slammed her stapler down and turned back to her computer, hoping he would leave.

"Right." He patted her hand gently and turned towards the door. "I'll go find Frank and beat him up now."

"No, let me help you." She stood up fast, causing her chair to fly back into the bookcase. "I have every right to beat him up too."

Slowly the pair made their way down the hallway and after Natalie's not so favorite person right now. They made it to Frank's office in record time, but not quick enough to catch him before he slammed the door in their faces.

"Let me in Frank!" Natalie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Never!" Was his response.

She continued to beat on the door while Stephen watched in amusement. "I don't think he's going to open it."

"You're supposed to be helping me remember?" She glared at him before continuing to fight with the giant door. After several more attempts she gave up and headed to the break room, Stephen on her heals.

"So why were you so mad at him in the first place?"

"He said we should name the baby after him." She crossed her arms over her slowly growing tummy.

He laughed, loudly, before pulling her against his side. "Never." He whispered into her hair, placing a kiss on her head. "Never."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**reviews are always nice )**


	2. Mistletoe

Title: Mistletoe

Author: Britt

Rating: It may vary, but probably no more than M

Pairing: Stephen/Natalie. with mentions of Miles/Eva

Summary: Natalie's mad at Frank

Disclaimer: They still aren't mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a piece of green plastic made out to look like a plant, how in the hell could it be the cause of so many problems?

Easy.

Someone, somewhere, a long time ago, decided that whenever you were under this so called "plant" with someone else it would be cute and funny if the two people kissed. This person had obviously not lived long enough to see the wrath that was caused due to said "plant".

And Stephen was determined to find the said creator of this so called tradition, and kill him, again. That was, if he ever made it out from under this damn "plant".

"Come on Stephen, its tradition." Miles laughed when Stephen's face turned even redder.

Eva piped up, "Yeah, come on, you can't honestly tell me that you don't want to kiss Natalie."

"Not in front of all of you fools." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Stephen?" Frank shoved his should lightly, pushing him closer to Natalie.

"Come on Stephen, its just one kiss." Natalie whispered, her face as red as Santa's suit.

"Fine." He mumbled before leaning down and gently covering her lips with his.

It was quick, and gentle, and nothing how Natalie had expected to be. "Wow." She whispered.

Stephen pulled back and smiled. "Happy now?"

"Very." The other three said in unison.

"Good." Leaning down to whisper in Natalie's ear, he continued. "You tell anyone I enjoyed that and you'll pay."

"What kind of payment?" She whispered before pecking the side of his mouth. "Cause I might just enjoy that too." She winked, and then pulled away before he could say anything else, making sure to look back, smiling when she saw his jaw drop. "Hey Eva…!"

-------------------------------------------

**reviews please )**


	3. Caught

the same rule applies as with the last two

Prompt #35 - Caught

---------------------------------------------------

The door was locked and the lights were off. It was also 4am and there wasn't a soul in the building except for them, or so they thought.

Stephen kissed his way down Natalie's neck, stopping only when she tucked on his shirt, yanking it over his head. He moved his mouth back down to hers, placing little kisses there every few seconds. "Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable at home, in your bed?"

"Depends," She kissed him again, tugging on his lip with her teeth. "would you be in the bed with me, or no?"

"Would you want me there?" This time it was his turn to remove her shirt, tossing it to join his on the floor.

"Possibly." She giggled when he bit down on her neck gently.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." He moved back to her face, reaching up to come her hair back.

"Of course I'd want you there, but," she leaned up to kiss him again, pulling his head down with hers, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere but right here, for now."

"Good to know." He kissed her again, his hand moving underneath her to undo her bra; however, he was stopped by the sound of the doorknob turning.

"I thought you said everyone went home?" She whispered against his neck.

"They were supposed to."

"Stephen, are you in here?" Miles' voice echoed through the almost empty office, and then he flipped the light switch on, bringing him face to face with a sight he never wanted to see. "Oh God! You know what? It, uh, it can wait." He stuttered before slamming the door and taking off down the hallway.

"$5 says Frank comes down here to see if he's telling the truth?"

"Deal." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Shall we scare him more than Miles?"

"Of course?" He whispered before attacking her mouth with kisses. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't pay them back?"

"Very bad ones." Her hands found his already undone belt and tossed it into the pile of clothing, his pants following just as Frank walked through the door, his scream of horror echoed through the building, and their ears, for the next week.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**reviews please )**


	4. Searching

Same as the others.

Prompt 053 - Searching

--------------------------------------------------------------

She had looked everywhere. His office. Her office. The break room. Hell, she'd even ventured into Frank's office, hoping to find him. But she never did.

She swore she'd only look for a few minutes, if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be in that short of a time. But a few minutes turned into 30, which then turned into an hour, and then, finally, almost 2 hours later she found him.

He was sitting on the ground under an old oak tree. His legs crossed, head bent, hands on either side of his face, and if she didn't know Stephen Connor as well as she did she would've sworn that he was crying.

"Stephen?" She whispered quietly, moving to stand right in front of him. When he didn't move she tried again. "Stephen?" Again, there was no answer, not even a move of any kind. So she sat, moving her hands to remove his own from the side of his face, forcing his head upward. "What's wrong?"

"He's dead." Was all he had to say, and Natalie knew not to push the subject anymore, he would talk when he was ready, if he ever was.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. The first voluntary movement of his own was used to pull her into his lap, his arms going around her waist, holding onto her like a lifeline, his face buried in her neck. "I'm so sorry." She placed a kiss to his temple and held on even tighter, watching, for what she was sure was the first time, as Stephen Connor cried in front of someone else. He cried for the man he never knew, the opportunity that was once again lost, the hope that was yanked out from under him, and the father he'd been searching for for half of his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**comments please )**


	5. Punctual

same as the others

Prompt 019 - Punctual

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were never late, ever, so Natalie made it a point to set her alarm extra early, knowing that dragging him out of bed would be hard.

6:30am stared at her in big red letters, the sound of an old Christmas classic filling her bedroom. The arm around her waist tightened, pulling her back in.

"No." Was mumbled into her neck, her hands being trapped under much larger ones.

"We have to go to work Stephen."

"Not at 6:30 in the morning."

"We have to be at there at 7:30, just like every other day." She rolled over, coming face to face with a sleepy, unshaven Stephen Connor, a small smile on his lips.

"I don't think they'll miss us." He kissed her, reaching over her to hit the snooze button on the alarm.

"I'm pretty sure they will."

"Nah." He rolled over, pulling her under him, placing kisses all over her neck and chest.

"Stephen…" She growled.

"What?"

"Are you going to let me go?"

"No." He smiled and pulled her shirt over her head. "Never." He whispered into her neck.

"Okay, but if Kate gets mad…"

"Screw Kate." He kissed her again, his tongue begging for entrance.

She pulled away and smiled, kissing him back. "No, screw you." Her hands found the hem of his shirt and she yanked it off, tossing it somewhere in the abyss of her room.

"I wish you would." He whispered, laughing when she hit him. He kissed her again, smiling against her lips when she yanked the covers over their heads.

So much for being the most punctual employees of the NIH.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**reviews are always nice**


	6. Heaven

same as the others

Prompt 060 - Heaven

--------------------------------------------------

The snow was falling, slowly covering the ground in another blanket of white. The wind was blowing, causing the tree branches to beat against the siding loudly. The fireplace crackled softly, heating the small living room.

"Stephen?" Nat whispered quietly, shifting in his arms a little.

"Hm?" Was his response, muffled slightly by the blanket he had pulled over them a few hours ago.

"Don't you think we should go to bed now?" She nudged his nose with hers before kissing it gently.

"No." He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her tighter. "I like it just fine here."

"But the bed's bigger?" Tugging the tiny throw blanket over them tighter she shivered.

"So?" He kissed her forehead before closing his eyes again, groaning when she wiggled closer to him.

"I'm cold." She whispered against his shoulder.

Reaching behind him he pulled another blanket on top of them. "Better?"

"A little." Smiling she kissed his shoulder blade. "You really are comfortable aren't you?"

"Very." He smiled and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I love you." She kissed him back, tightening her arms around him, resting her ear over his heart, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

"I love you too." He whispered softly. "Natalie?" Stephen whispered, running his hand over her back. When he didn't get an answer he looked down at her, smiling when he saw that she had fallen asleep. He pulled the blankets around them tighter, placing another kiss on her head. "I love you too."

Stephen was never a very religious man, but he was sure that this is what being in heaven felt like.

---------------------------------------------------------

**reviews are always nice )**


	7. Dreams

same as the others. they aren't mine. i wish they were. but whatever

prompt 057 - dreams

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had left Central America 9 months ago. Actually it was exactly 9 months, 14 days, 21 hours, 47 minutes, and some odd seconds ago, yet, the dreams still plagued him as if it were yesterday, or so they used to.

They plagued his mind, his thoughts, his every move, every word, every action, was plagued by the reminder of what had happened to him and his team while they were there. They haunted him. Kept him awake all night. Left him waking up in a cold sweat, the sheets tangled around him, his pillows on the floor. One night, they'd even been so bad that Jack said he heard him talking in his sleep.

Some nights it was the same, they took the boys from him, from their father, never to be seen again. Some nights they were about Miles getting sick, and never getting better. It makes him shiver at the thought, if Miles had never come home with them, if he'd never seen his son take his first steps, if he hadn't have been allowed to save all the lives that he had sense that day. But he thinks that the worst are the ones where he wasn't able to pull Natalie out of the rumble. Those are the ones that leave him in a cold sweat, that cause him to wake up almost in tears, his heart pounding in his ears, his hand reaching for his phone, just to make sure that she's still there.

He didn't used to call her when they happened. He would wake up, roll out of bed, take a shower and go back to sleep, most nights just to have the dreams thrown back at him. But then he almost lost her again, and the calls began. The first time he called, he hung-up as soon as she answered the phone, dismissing it the next day for him being drunk, which wasn't entirely untrue. The next couple of times he just said "hey" and then told her he was sorry, but never for what. After a while the calls came once or twice a night, his voice more pleading every time. Lately the calls lasted hours, him telling her everything, and her the same.

The last one however, the last one was different. This time, she hung-up and when he rolled over to go back to bed he could feel the tears threatening to fall down his face. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he heard his doorbell ring and the familiar sound of her voice coming through the front door. He rushed downstairs to open it and in a moment of weakness kissed her, right there on his doorstep in the pouring rain.

That was three weeks ago and he hadn't had to call her since. Mainly because every night in the past three weeks she'd been curled up beside him when he fell asleep, but also because ever since that fateful night, the only dreams he had were ones of them. They were dreams that didn't consist of families being torn apart, friends getting sick or injured, or people dying. They were good dreams, the first ones Stephen had had in exactly 9 months, 14 days, 21 hours, 48 minutes, and… 22 seconds.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**reviews please, or this is the last one for a while**


End file.
